The present invention relates to an improved power supply, more particularly, to a power supply for a magnetic deflection circuit.
With advances in low power digital circuits, the magnetic deflection circuit associated with raster display of digital systems comprises one of the highest power consuming circuits in the system. A need always exists in making the system more efficient and less power consuming. One target area for such an increase in efficiency is the power supply for the magnetic deflection circuit power amplifier. Resonant flyback techniques work quite well for reducing power consumption of raster-only deflection circuits. However, deflection circuits capable of doing either raster scan or directed beam calligraphic functions cannot take advantage of these techniques. This is because the nature of directed beam requirements are far too variable to be able to pick a single supply voltage or pair of suitable voltages for highly efficient operation under all conditions.